Kida
Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh er deuteragonisten i Disney's animerte langfilm fra 2001, Atlantis: En Forsvunnet Verden, og dens oppfølger, Milo Vender Tilbake. Hun er datter av Kashekim Nedakh, Kongen av Atlantis, og blir senere dronning, og den antatte kona til Milo Thatch. Til tross for å være født en prinsesse, er ikke Kida sett på som en Disney Prinsesse. Stemmen hennes er gitt av Andrea Bræin Hovig. Utseende Som alle atlantere, har Kida hvitt hår og mørk hud. Hun har blåfargede tatoveringer (som representerer tårer), som ser ut til å forandre form etter at hun blir dronning, og store blå øyne. Hun har også en bit av krystallen rund halsen. Som en prinsesse bruker hun bare en enkel blå bikini, hvor den nedre delen er dekket med et sarong liknende skjørt og går rundt barbeint, men skifter senere til mer forseggjorte klær etter at hun blir dronning. På grunn av kraften til den atlantiske krystallen, er Kida og de andre atlanterne gitt unormalt lange liv. Selv om Kida omtrent 8,500 - 8,800 år gammel (ifølge Milo), har hun det fysiske utseende til en person i de tidlige 20-årene Personlighet Kida er også en krigerprinsesse, noe som gjør henne sterk og veldig dyktig i kamp. Det blir nevnt at for flere tusen år siden ville Kida ha drept folk fra utsiden med en gang hun så dem. Men ved det nåværende tidspunkt har Kida blitt så nysgjerrig på Atlantis' fortid at hun er villig til å la utenforstående komme inn, i håp om at de kunne hjelpe henne å gjenoppdage Atlantis' historie, og lar det til og med gå så langt til at hun får en forkjærlighet for Milo. Hun er vist å elske sin far, og senere Milo, svært høyt. Selv om hun kan virke veldig sterk, voldelig, og aggressiv noen ganger, har hun et godt hjerte, og en generell respekt for alle skapninger. Opptredener ''Atlantis: En Forsvunnet Verden Kida var et barn da Atlantis opplevde sitt fall og vitnet moren bli tatt fra henne av kraften fra krystallen, kjent som Hjertet av Atlantis. Det meste av byen ble trygt flyttet av krystallen nærme jordas sentrum, og kongen gjemte krystallen bort fra byen for å beskytte Kida fra å bli fraktet inni den akkurat som dronningen hans. Kongen lagde lover som forbyr innbyggerne i å lære å lese, for å hindre dem i å prøve å kontrollere krystallens kraft. Han hadde tidligere prøvd å kontrollere krystallen selv, men det førte til Atlantis' fall. Kida blir ekstremt nysgjerrig på Atlantis' fortid og forsvinningen av moren hennes. Hun og andre atlanterkrigere leter gjennom hulene i verdenen deres i undergrunnen og støtter på en gruppe oppdagelsesreisende som leter etter byen deres, og de følger etter og spionerer på dem. Kida møter på en skadet Milo, og istedenfor å drepe den utenforstående eller tvinge svar ut av ham, leger hun såret hans og løper umiddelbart bort fra de andre oppdagerne. Med en gang de er kommet til Atlantis, frakter hun oppdagerne til faren sin og prøver å overtale kongen til å la dem bli så de kan hjelpe atlanterne å gjenoppreise den ødelagte byen med deres kunnskap. Da kongen gir dem lov til å bli for bare en natt, bestemmer Kida seg for å finne Milo og spørre ham noen spørsmål om verdenen på overflaten, siden han også har noen spørsmål til henne. Hun viser Milo byen, og vennskapet og tilliten til hverandre vokser fort. Hun frakter ham til en undervannsvegg med atlantisk skrift som hun ikke kan lese, og spør Milo om å oversette. Skriften thumb|243px|Kida bruker krystallenforteller ikke bare om krystallens kraft, men også at den tillater dem å bruke ulike maskiner som gikk tom for kreftene. Når de kommer opp igjen, blir Kida tatt til fange av Rourkes mannskap som agn for at Milo og kongen skal gi krystallen til ham, noe Rourke og mannskapet tror at ved å selge den ville det gjøre dem ustyrtelig rike på overflaten. Med en gang krystallens plassering er funnet av Rourke, Helga, Milo og Kida, påkaller krystallen Kida for å beskytte byen, siden den sanser Rourkes ondskap. Det blir nevnt at krystallen vil forenes med en fra den kongelige familien i tider med fare. Før hun forenes og blir krystallens kraftkilde, forteller hun til Milo på atlantisk at han ikke skal bekymre seg og at "alt er bra". Hun blir nesten fraktet til overflaten av Rourke, men blir reddet av Milo, det gjenværende mannskapet, og atlantiske krigere. Fordi faren hennse ble myrdet (av et slag fra Rourke), blir hun dronningen av Atlantis sammen med Milo ved hennes side, som hadde valgt å bli der med henne istedenfor å returnere til overflaten. Atlantis: Milo Vender Tilbake Kida, som dronningen av Atlantis, jobber sammen med Milo, som nå er mannen hennes, for å bruke Hjertet av Atlantis til å gjenoppbygge sivilisasjonen deres. De får et uventet besøk av kameratene fra den første filmen. De lærer at en skapningen kalt Kraken, som er antatt å være en atlantisk forsvarsmekanisme, angriper byen. Kida og de andre drar dit og klarer å stoppe skapningen. Mens Kida vender seg til verden utenfor hennes egen, føler hun seg skyldig fordi det kunne være flere atlantiske maskiner som skaper kaos. Kida og de andre drar til Arizona, hvor de finner en by med en statue som ser ut til å være fra atlantisk opphav. De er også tvunget til å konfrontere coyote ånder som er imot dem. En mannlig indianer er i stand til å tjene som en median, og Kida lærer at hun har evnen til å bestemme Atlantis' skjebne. Senere drar Kida og vennene hennes på leting etter Gungir, et mytisk spyd av atlantisk opphav. De sporer opp tyven, en mann kalt Erik Hellstrom, til de Nordiske Fjellene. Der antar han at Kida er datteren hennes (og Erik tror han er Odin), og kidnapper henne. Hellstroms hensikt er å ødelegge verden ved å bringe fram ragnarok, og skaper mange forskjellige beist. Kida er i stand til å hente spydet etter at Vinnie distraherer ham. Som et resultat av eventyret, lærer Kida om evnene til den atlantiske krystallen, og begynner å tro at faren hennes gjorde feil i å gjemme den bort. Hun kombinerer krystallen med spydet, og bruker kraften dens til å heve Atlantis til overflaten. Det burde også bemerkes at i motsetning til den første filmen, har ikke Kida for en eller annen grunn de ekstra tatoveringene hun fikk i ansiktet da hun giftet seg med Milo/ble dronning. Disneys Musehus [[Fil:Kida_house_of_mouse.jpg|thumb|280px|Kida i ''Disneys Musehus]]Kida dukket opp i Donald Wants to Fly. Disney Parker thumb|218px|Kida i en av Disney parkene Kida dukket opp i Disneyland og Walt Disney World da filmen ble gitt ut for første gang, hvor hun gikk rundt i dronningklærne sine fra slutten av filmen (sannsynlig fordi det faktumet at de originale klærne hennes i filmen kunne starte opp et kontrovers fra foreldre som besøkte parkene.) Kida og Milo dukket også opp i Disney Stars og Motorcars paraden i en bil designet etter en Ketak for de to første årene paraden gikk. Trivia *Selv om Kida er født en prinsessen, er hun ikke inkludert i Disney Prinsesse franchisen fordi filmen hennes ikke er en musikal, og gjorde det heller ikke bra i billettkontoret. Derfor er det ikke vist om Kida kan synge eller ikke, fordi hun er aldri hørt. Hun er også kanskje ikke en prinsesse fordi hun ble dronning. *Med unntak av Den Lille Havfruen III, er Kida den eneste Disney heltinnen som viser hvordan hun mistet moren som og forklarer hennes fravær i originalfilmen. *Kida er den eneste Disney heltinnen som har naturlig hvitt hår. *Kida er den eneste Disney heltinnen som først har kongeriket sitt over bakken for så å bli sunket ned under bakken. *Hun er også den andre prinsessen som kommer fra et kongerike under havet, etter Ariel. *Kida er den eldste kvinnelige heltinnen siden hun er over 8,000 år gammel. *Men med tanke på at et atlantisk år er rundt 300 år lengre enn ett menneskelig år, hvis Kidas alder ble omgjort til et menneskes, så ville hun ha vært omtrent 28 år, men er fortsatt den eldste av dem siden de andre er i tenårene. *Kida er den tredje prinsessen som viser magen sin, etter Ariel og Sjasmin. *Kida er den eneste prinsessen laget av Disney som noen gang arver foreldrenes trone og blir dronning, siden hun mistet begge foreldrene siden i løpet av filmen (moren ble ofret for å redde kongeriket i prologen, mens faren ble drept av Rourke). De fleste av Disney prinsessene kommer sannsynligvis til å bli gemalinner (Snøhvit, Askepott, Aurora, Ariel), eller er ikke i linjen til en trone i det hele tatt (Belles Prins Adam så ikke ut til å være ansvarlig for noe annet enn slottet sitt, Pocahontas' far ble valgt til høvding, Mulan var ikke kongelig, og det så usannsynlig ut at Naveen ville bli konge av Maldonia med tanke på at han slo seg lykkelig ned i New Orleans). Uten tvil, de eneste prinsessene i alle Disney filmene utenom Kida som kunne bli aktive herskere er Rapunzel og Sjasmin, og begge giftet seg med folk som ikke var kongelige. *Kida er den andre prinsessen som har en synlig tatovering, etter Pocahontas. *Kidas tatoveringer likner på en flekk og to bøyde linjer over hverandre, rett under det venstre øyet hennes. Ifølge illustratørene og boka "The Mark of a Princess" (som forklarer tatoveringene på atlanterne i filmens mening), skulle de representere tårer. På slutten av filmen får hun enda en tatovering på det høyre kinnet, (som likner en speilet versjon av hennes første) og en tredje på pannen (som likner på en stilisert "V"). ar:كيدا da:Kida (karakter) en:Kida Nedakh es:Kida Nedakh fi:Kidagakash Nedakh fr:Kida Nedakh it:Kida Nedakh pt-br:Kida Nedakh ru:Кида Недакх